Mirage
by Kayenvy
Summary: GaaraXOC. A slave girl escapes her master by running into the desert. Without food and water, reality begins to fade...Was it just a trick of her mind or did Gaara, the Kazekage, really save her?
1. Mirage

Mirage

The grains of sand slipped through my fingers, sprinkling to the ground. The sun, high above me, hung like a lantern burning, scorching everything below it. This dune stood taller than the rest and I could see the tops of the mounds of sand stretching endlessly beyond the blurred horizon.

My knees, sunk deeply into the sand, burned as a fire though not as intensely as the flames that licked at my parched throat. It had been days – how many days I could not be sure – since I had drunk water or eaten food. I had been wandering for far too long.

I realise now what a foolish thing it was to run away in the desert. But I couldn't stay there any longer. I had reached my breaking point. I'd probably die here in the middle of nowhere, my body would never be discovered and I would die before seeing someone who didn't want to hurt me, I'd never see a kind face. Death was preferable to that place.

The days were long and hot, the nights short and freezing. There were no trees for shade, no bushes or shrubs, there was nothing; just emptiness and sand, so much _damn _sand. It burnt me, irritated me, rubbed at my skin peeling it raw, it crunched in my mouth and crusted over my eyelids.

I breathed in the stuffy, humid air. My throat rattled, my body shook. I grabbed at my neck, raking my fingers down it desperately. There was no air in my lungs and my gasps were inaudible. Heaving, I struggled to my feet and stumbled, tumbling down the dune. Golden sand rained down on me.

Lovely, wonderful air filled my lungs and I didn't even mind the grains of sand that accompanied it. The great expanse of sand shimmered. My breaths were shorter now and more ragged. I shook the sand off me. It wouldn't be long but I didn't mind. Freedom was worth dying for.

The sand swirled around me. I squinted and shielded my eyes with my hands. The sudden wind whipped at me for a few seconds and then, just as swiftly as it appeared, it was gone. Cautiously I dropped my hands. I blinked, my dried skin struggling with the action.

It was impossible. My eyes were lying. I was seeing things that cannot be there. I had gone insane. It was a heat driven mirage. Or maybe I had died. In those moments where no oxygen filled my lungs, did I die then?

The figure, tall and marvellous, stood motionlessly above me. The sand sparkled behind him casting a shadow on his porcelain face. His simmering aqua-marine eyes were framed with starch blackness that was not a part of the shadow.

The gust had died down and turned into a slight breeze which brushed the figure's messy flame red hair to the side and his mahogany robe fluttered and split at his hips revealing his loose grey-black pants. A large gourd was strapped to his back and it broke his strong masculine outline. A silver vest covered his chest and it gleamed for a moment as the reflected light caught it.

I laughed but it turned into a cough, choking me. The edges of the figure were blurred and I knew it was a hallucination that my subconscious had dreamed up. I was glad though, hallucination or not, at least I wouldn't die alone in this vast ocean of death.

"Shh," the figure murmured above me. I could feel his shadow fall over me, offering a little relief from the sun's rays. A cool hand brushed over my cheek and I gasped. My eyes shot up to meet the cold calculating orbs of my very real seeming dream.

He had a scar in shape of the kanji symbol for 'love' and it was a shade of deeper red than his hair He knelt down next to me. The musty scent of sandalwood spilt over me from his movement. It was pleasantly earthy. I swallowed uselessly. "Don't worry," his voice was deep and rich. It sent chills down my spine.

I opened my mouth and when nothing cam out I closed it again. I could feel his warm musky breath on my face. "You're so beautiful," I whispered.

My hallucination blinked and tilted his head, moving backwards, as if surprised and my words sunk in. I was sure that under normal circumstances my cheeks would have flushed pink. These were not normal circumstances though and it would be silly to blush because of someone who is not really there.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever and then his smooth hand pressed against my forehead. My eyes slid closed. The coolness of it was enough to make me sigh.

"You need food and water," he said. The coolness faded and instinctively my hand snapped forward, my fingers snapping around his wrist. I blinked open my eyes. He was looking at me in the same way he had when I called him beautiful. I wondered what he was thinking. It was silly of me, hallucinations don't think. I released my hold.

"There's an oasis near by," he spoke slowly. Great, even my own imaginary friend thinks I'm crazy. "I'll take you there, okay?"

_An oasis? Yeah,_ he thinks I'm crazy _and _stupid. Well, if I'm going to die why not play along with this fantasy beforehand? "Okay."

He nodded once, his spiky red hair fluttering. His ivory hands wrapped around me slowly and he scooped me up. My head rested against his chest and I could hear his steady heartbeat, my own heart was shaking all over the place. Shyly I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His pastel eyes flickered down to me but he didn't say anything. Then the world was shifting and the wind pushed me more firmly into his chest. He was moving so fast that everything was a blur of brown. I tucked my head into the red-head's chest trying to fight the dizziness.

He stopped abruptly and my head spun as I adjusted. We were in the cool shade of a palm tree that was overhanging the sparkling water of a small pristine pond. The shining golden yellow sand arched downwards and met the wet and beautiful water. My throat and stomach ached with longing.

My hands clenched, coarse fabric rustled in my hand. Those beautiful eyes met mine as I looked up. He lowered me slowly and when my feet touched the ground I stumbled. His pale hand wrapped around my waist to steady me. My hand drifted to his without any concious thought. I trembled as my small hand fell on his larger, white one. It was cool and soft and I smiled.

I gazed up at him and he looked down, his brilliant hair waving just above his clouded eyes. "You should cool down, have a drink," his thick voice hung in the air. I nodded, almost reluctant to leave his side. It wasn't real, so why waste my last moments drinking imaginary water when I could be with this kind, beautiful person? But I felt compelled to follow his wishes, to please him.

I fell to my knees at the edge of the pond, my hands dipped into the lukewarm water and I splashed it on my face. I felt cool instantly. The water dripped down onto my lips. I scooped up the water and drunk deeply. I drunk and I drunk and I drunk and then I was choking.

I felt arms wrap around me and as the choking subsided I turned into his chest. His scent filled my senses and I breathed it in. My body still ached, but I was happy. The water was too real to be fake. I was really alive and I had been saved by this handsome stranger. A tear leaked from my eye and I sniffed.

"Shh," he murmured softly. He carried me to the palm tree and sat with me on his lap. I ate his food and drunk his water and smiled. Time passed but I hardly noticed. My belly was full and I was alive. My eyes fluttered closed and I lay in the shade of the palm tree.

I felt him move above me and there was a soft pressure on my lips. As he kissed me his hand brushed my hair behind my ear and traced me jaw lightly. His other hand rested on my waist. I sighed into the kiss and the world faded slowly.

It was cooler now, the sun would be melting away. I opened my eyes and looked around. He was gone. The water sloshed to my side. I stood up and surveyed my surroundings. Footsteps led to the oasis, my footsteps. There was a structure on the horizon, something man made, possibly buildings.

I had made it to the oasis, I was alive and I would survive long enough to make it to people. I would have my freedom like I had always dreamed. I had thought I would be happy when I was free but that was not how I felt. The stranger, my saviour, was nowhere to be seen. I had walked here, I had no been carried. The happiness I that had with him was not real.

He had been a mirage.


	2. Welcome to Suna

**A/N: Although it wasn't what I had planned, I have decided to continue this as a story. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**

It was like stepping into a maze of people.

They brushed by as if they didn't even see me and they were dressed in so many different colours I couldn't begin to name them, like I used to do with the _others_. The buildings were in shades of earthly brown, mahogany and golden sand. The smells of food wafted through the streets, rich and thick like a smog.

My mouth watered. _What am I going to do now?_

I hadn't planned for this, in fact, I hadn't planned at all. I had let my anger and rage push me into the desert and away from the only home I had ever known. Sure, it wasn't what most people would call a home, but I had food, water and a 'family'.

Now what did I have? No food, no water, no money, loneliness... and freedom. Freedom was worth losing those things for, wasn't it?

I could be myself. I could be seen as a person and not a possession. I could smile and laugh without punishment. No one would ever hurt me like that again... and I could experience love.

Love was what everyone sought, love was acceptance and honesty, loyalty and happiness, happiness like the feeling I had with _him._ My mirage.

A soft smile spread across my face as I wove my way through the mass of villagers. I know it wasn't real – _he_ is not real – but I had felt it, for just a moment, I had touched love.

The back of my neck prickled. I could feel eyes on me, someone was watching. I spun around but every set of eyes were looking in the direction they were headed, not at me. I could still feel them though, like a soft pressure on my spine. Then, in the corner of my eye, a flash of colour.

I spun on my heels. It had darted down an ally way. I pushed through the crowd and ran into the dark. The world was suddenly cooler on my skin. On either side the walls were tall and eerie. I couldn't see my own hand in front of me but I kept running. It was dangerous and stupid and reckless. What would I do if I caught them? What if they were armed? It could be a trap and they could try to mug me. What would they do when they found out I had no money?

There was a brick wall, it was a dead end. It took all my power to stop from smashing into it. My hands scrapped up it but I stopped, I swung around but the alley was empty.

Even though the guards had given me directions I had lost myself almost instantly, swallowed by the the crowd and sent down streets like a spinning top. I was stunned by the vastness of it, the village seemed to go on for ever.

"Excuse me, are you a ninja?" I asked. I knew she was, she had the metal protector with a wind insignia (shinobi wear these to show their country, I had been told).

As she turned, her long golden hair swept through the air, shining brightly in the strong sunlight. Her pale blue eyes appraised me, her smile was thin. "Of course I'm a ninja!"

She laughed in a high pitch that would put any bird to shame. "I'm only the _best _Jounin in Suna, but I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to know something like that." Her eyes slid down my raggedy, torn, dirty clothes.

My cheeks burned. The kunoichi wore a bright purple top that exposed her athletic stomach and brought out her sky eye. A lavender cloth that could not be called a skirt wrapped around her hips. Fishnet clawed up her long, tanned, shapely legs. Men were staring at her with greedy eyes.

"I just want to know where the Administration building is," I said. I wanted to flee from her hawk like gaze that saw every imperfection. It was an odd feeling because self-consciousness had never been part of my life, until now.

"Is that right?" Her shrill laughter turned the heads that hadn't already turned.

"Yes," I said. "The guards gave me directions but I got a little sidetracked and I can't seem to remember what they said or even where I am. So, if you could just point me in the direction, I'd really appreciate it."

She looked down her nose at me. "See that _huge_ circular building? The one with the _giant_ kanji? It says 'Kaze' just in case you can't read and that's what this country is _called_. So if you can manage to walk up the long sand road and enter, you'll be in the Administration building."

My teeth grated. It wasn't like I hadn't been treated like this before, I have been treated much worse but something about this girl put me on edge. Some deep instinct curled inside me wanting to jump at her throat and strangle her.

I wanted to watch her writhe on the ground so now that custom called for me to _thank_ her, my throat constricted and my mouth glued shut.

"Haruna!"

Her predatory eyes left me and as she turned to her friend with a warm smile, I plunged myself back into the crowd.

The administration building was immense. The sandy yellow walls scaled up and up with a graceful curve. A man sat behind a U bend desk, his forehead protector was pulled tightly across his head, his thick eyebrows could barely be seen and as I neared he pushed his glasses up his nose.

_Could you still become a ninja with eyesight problems? Or did he just wear them to look smarter?_

I took a deep breath as I stopped in front of the desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked, without bothering to look even a bit interested. He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his sleeve.

"The guards – at the entrance – they told me to come here. They said you could help me with everything. I just came here and I'm not sure – so could you? Help me?"

He sighed then spoke each word slowly. "Help you with what?"

"I really need a place to stay and a job, any job, I don't mind." I clasped my hands together behind my back and tried my nicest smile. "I'd appreciate any help you could give me."

"Hm." His eyes strayed to my clothes. "I'm afraid there are no vacancies anywhere and with your lack of experience there won't be any jobs available."

Behind my back, my nails dug into my knuckles. Lack of experience? I had been doing heavy labour since I was little and I had done just about any dirty job there was. "The guards sent me here. They told me you'd help me," I said, refusing to let him brush me off.

"Look, I don't care what they told you. No one is going to give you a job. No one is going to give you somewhere to live. So go back to where ever you came from."

My cheeks were on fire again. My hands balled into fists and I took a step forward, leaning over the desk. That was it, I'd had enough. I'd been abused and treated like dirt ever since I was a child, I wasn't going to stand for it any more.

"Is there a problem here?" the voice was authoritative and feminine.

The woman had appeared out of thin air. She stood next to me but to my surprise her cold gaze was directed at the man behind the desk.

He gulped and stuttered out a very intelligent, "I – I, well, you see, but..."

After he shrunk under her dark look, she turned to me and smiled warmly. She had dark green eyes that seemed especially sharp and as they fell on me I felt a shiver down my spine.

Her dirty blonde hair was tied back into four ponytails. Her bangs parted in the middle of her forehead to show the wind country's symbol on her shinobi headband. A short sleeved black robe wrapped around her full figure with a bright red sash across her waist. A giant black _thing_ poked over her shoulder.

"I'm Temari," she said.

"Oh," I said. She kept staring at me, waiting for something. Was this where I was supposed to say my own name? What am I supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm a loser with no parents and no home and no name'?

I didn't have to be honest though, did I? I would need a name now, something nice and pretty, something that made me forget all those years, something that made me thick of happiness and freedom and love.

A flash in my head of a kind face, smiling and leaning over, offering me food. That only good memory I had of those days. She had given me the most delicious food I had ever tasted, laughed and told me, "Hi, I'm –

I smiled at Temari. "I'm Mai."

"That's a nice name," she said. "What is it that you need?"

"I only just got here, so I need a job and a place to stay," I said.

"And the entrance guards sent you here?" she asked. There was something off in her voice.

I nodded. "Was that wrong?"

"No." Temari pursed her lips. "Did they ask what you wanted before directing you here?"

I frowned in concentration. "Well, no, actually."

Was that odd? I didn't know, I had just assumed it was normal procedure.

"Do you know anyone here? A friend or boyfriend, perhaps?"

"No, I don't." Unless my mirage counts. I looked down. "I had to get away and this was the nearest place."

"Alright." She nodded to herself. Her gaze drifted behind me and I turned, a flash of red disappeared down a hallway. Was I seeing things again?

"Mai," she said. I turned back to her and she had a grin on her face. "There's a guest room at my place, you'll stay there until you get on your feet."

I blinked. Was I hearing right? This stranger I had just met couldn't be offering me her place to stay, could she?

"I couldn't possibly!"

"That wasn't a question, Mai."

Behind the desk, the man's eyes were bulging, his glasses slid to the end of his nose and he didn't bother to push them back up. His jaw had disconnected from his face. The subordinate ninja was in more shock than I was.

I beamed at my new found friend. "Well, what are we waiting for?"


	3. Kazekage Mansion

The house was huge, the biggest place I'd ever seen.

Pillars spiraled up the sides, the doorway was arched grandly the walls were golden yellow sand and they shone as the light hit them. My body trembled. How could someone live in a place so big and beautiful? Was this what it was like for normal people? Was this what I was missing out on all this time? This was not a home but a mansion.

Temari glanced casually over her shoulder."Hey, are you going to gape like a fool all day?"

She stood in the shadow of the far pillar, her eyes sparkling and her grin wide. The large black thing on her back tilted towards the door. What would a ninja want with something so bulky and awkward? Was it a weapon of some sort?

"Sorry," I said, stepping in beside her. "It's just not what I was expecting."

The old wooden door creaked open to reveal a long white hallway. Pictures decorated the walls. The first was of a young couple, a man with messy reddish brown hair and woman who looked like an older version of Temari. In the next photo the woman had a baby cradled in her arms and the man stood behind them with a stunning smile on his face.

"Hurry up already!"

Temari was nearing the end of the hallway and I jogged to catch up with her. Curiosity bubbled up and I couldn't help myself. "In those photos... that couple, are they your parents?"

She grunted. "They _were _my parents. They're dead."

"Oh." I was sorry I'd asked, I hadn't meant to bring up an old wound. My own parents had been mysteriously absent my entire life. I didn't know if they were dead or if they had sold me to my _former_ master. He could have stolen me too, though, I'm not sure which would be better, either way I was still alone, still an orphan.

The layout of the house was confusing. In my previous life I'd never had to navigate anywhere, I could count on one hand the number of nights I'd spent in an actual room. Mostly I slept in the streets, in barns or sewers or on the carts. The Merchant, my former master, made all the travel plans and we just followed. No one ever questioned him.

The kitchen was spacious, with polished white and black tiles, a large bench area and two fridges. It seemed untouched, impersonal, without photos or other unique items. The dining area adjoined the kitchen with a fading effect, the white and black changed into Burgundy with a large rectangular table and six throne like seats. It too was clean and lacking in anything personal.

At the end of the hallway was a winding staircase of silver and Temari led me up the gleaming steps. Each step took me a lifetime away from my old life and plunged me into a new, more exquisite one.

She continued walking to the end of yet another hall, doors were lined on either side and at the very end it opened up to a balcony. We stopped just before the balcony, she directed me to the right hand side.

Temari didn't explain the other rooms we had passed and I was being cautious because of the last time I let my curiosity get the better of me. It had never been my best trait, always getting me beaten.

"This is it, then," said Temari.

Taking a deep breathe I turned the knob and the door opened with a metallic click. I gasped. The room was huge. Next to the king size bed, two large arched doors open to what I suspected was another balcony and there was a small room connected on the other side which was probably a personal wash room. The pillows, the sheets and the walls were all white, the bedside table and a walk in dresser were both a pleasant shade of light brown.

I ran my hand across the bedspread and sighed. The fabric was taut against the frame but still soft and smooth. It would be the very best thing I had ever slept in, I could have even done without the sheets.

"Hm," said Temari. She lent in the doorway, her analytical eyes sweeping over me. "We need to go shopping. You can't walk around like that."

The back of my neck was instantly warm and I hoped my face didn't show it. "Oh, I cant. I don't have any money."

Temari sighed. "I know that. I'll pay for it."

"No, I can't let you -"

She narrowed her eyes and I knew what she was thinking because she hadn't asked me if I wanted her to pay for it, she had told me. "When you get a job you can pay me back."

I nodded. I could accept those terms.

Temari strode down the hall and slipped into a room, presumably her room. She came back out a few moments later with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "Put these on."

They turned out to be a slightly different and smaller version of her own outfit. It was odd to wear a dress after rags and I tugged at them as I walked into the hallway. Temari looked me up and down. "That's better. Let's go."

* * *

When we arrived back, the sun was starting to disappear and I was exhausted. I hadn't realized how much energy it took to buy an entire wardrobe, which is what Temari insisted on. I had been to plenty of markets before but never for myself. I found I enjoyed it just a little.

Temari climbed the staircase in seconds and dropped the bags into the hall. "I have something to attend to. Sort yourself out and I'll be back later."

I blinked and she was gone. The second story hallway was completely empty. I was frozen. Was it some sort of transportation spell? I knew ninjas were crafty and fast but I had never expected something like that. It made my heart thump heavily and my hands shake. Was it a special gift or could anyone learn that?

"Hey there," drawled a deep voice.

I jumped. His responding chuckle was so deep it seemed to shake my very bones. A chill ran down my spine. I stepped into the doorway to get a better look.

A man, Temari's age or maybe a bit younger, sauntered towards me. There was a white towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He was thickly built with a large chest and a six pack. His large, rough hand shook his wet hair, sending droplets to the ground. He stopped just in front of me and I realized with a start that he must be Temari's brother because he looked just like the man in the photos.

Temari hadn't mentioned she had a brother or that he lived here too, but now it seemed so obvious I was embarrassed. A huge house like this, so of course more than just one person lived here.

Temari's brother leaned over me and his dark green eyes were almost black. "I'm Kankuro and you are...?"

I was suddenly very self conscious of my clothing. Temari had made me change while we were out and now I wore a tight blue wrap around dress that was stylish, comfortable and maneuverable (also at Temari's insistence). "Mai," I said. "My names Mai."

"Mai," he said. "It's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

If I wasn't blushing before then I sure was now. "Oh... well I... Thank you. It's nice of you to say so." I hadn't been complimented before, not ever. How was I supposed to react to something like that?

Kankuro nodded and smiled the same stunning smile as the man in the photograph. It took me a little bit to get my head together. "Temari," I started. "Temari invited me to stay."

"Really?" he asked. "That _is_ interesting."

Kankuro stared at me as if picking me apart slowly and I shifted uncomfortably. "Well," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll help you get these to your room."

He picked up the bags like they were feathers. "Lead the way," said Kankuro with an inclination of the head. I quickly averted my eyes and hurried down the hallway. I opened the door and stepped to the side so he could get past.

Kankuro stared at the room as if something wasn't quite right. "Is there something wrong, Kankuro?" I asked.

He blinked. "No, It's fine."

His gaze drifted to the room across from mine and then he stepped into my room, putting the bags at the feet of the bed. "I hope you like it here at the Kazekage's Mansion, Mai."

_The Kazekage?_


	4. Imaginary

**A/N: It's short, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next chapter. Bit busy around Christmas and New Years. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Happy New Years everyone.**

**

* * *

**

I may not know all that much but there was one thing I did know, the Kazekage was the most powerful ninja in the Wind Country. To people like me, he was more like a legend than a real person.

At first I had thought Kankuro was joking, teasing me a little. I asked him and he had said that although this house was by no means an actual mansion (they were much, much bigger) the Kazekage really did live here and if I didn't believe him then all I had to do was wait.

It turned out waiting was a lot harder than it sounded. I had tried waiting with the siblings at first, but I felt awkward, like I was disrupting their flow or something. They had been nothing but kind to me, welcoming me to their house and buying me clothes. That didn't change the fact that I felt uneasy.

Maybe it was the shock of nearly dying or the sadness of discovering my savior had been a hallucination of some sort or maybe it was the strangeness of being free. Now that I could do anything I wanted, I didn't know what to do with myself.

I paced my room, made and remade my bed, folded my clothes and unfolded my clothes and folded them again. I opened the empty draws of the dresser and shut them just to hear the noise. Then I washed my face in the bathroom. It was the first time I had looked into a mirror and it scared me.

Who was that strange, pretty girl staring at me through the wall? Was it some kind of ninja trick? Then I realized her light brown eyes blinked when I blinked, she moved when I moved and she gasped when I gasped. It was weird to see myself for the first time.

I traced her – my – soft jawline in the mirror. Was this really what I looked like? It seemed alien to me, surreal and impossible. She had full cheeks and a delicate, heart shaped face while I was rough, dirty and far from delicate. Where were my scars? I had been beaten more times than I could remember, there should be some marks left by that, shouldn't there?

My hand clenched, a tear spilled from my eye. _That face is a lie._

I jumped as my door rattled. I wiped at my face as I stumbled to answer the knock. I turned the knob slowly and peered around the door before opening it fully. "Kankuro?"

"Temari bought take out," he said. The brown bag crumpled in his hands.

"Oh right," I mumbled. I let him in.

He strode in, his his tall bulky figure looking out of place in the near empty room. He swayed in the room, staring at me. "Are you waiting?"

I looked down. I nodded.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"It's not that!" I took a couple hurried steps towards him.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"It's just... before I was here, the Kazekage was like a myth, someone everyone talked about but never saw." I wrapped my arms around myself. "There was something we used to tell each other at night. We'd say that as soon as the Kazekage found us he'd save us and it was only a matter of time, during the night, the next day, tomorrow, by the end of the week... we'd be alright. We'd be safe. It was only a matter of time."

Kankuro's lips were twisting and his deep eyes focused on me in a a way that sent shivers down my spine. What was he thinking? Did I do something wrong or was it something else?

"I'm sorry," I said.

He grunted. "Don't apologize, Mai."

Kankuro leaned forward, brushing his hand down my face. My cheeks flushed, my body trembled. "I wish that things had been different. But we have a new Kazekage now and things are going to change. You can explain what happened to you and he can stop it from ever happening to anyone else."

I swallowed, tilting my head up to looking into his eyes. Did he mean that? Would the Kazekage really hear someone like me out? My head was swirling with questions and I couldn't focus on one long enough to ask it.

"I wouldn't want anyone to have to go through something like that, not if it can be helped."

"Could I... could I really make a difference?"

"You would make all the difference." Kankuro lent closer, his hand brushed down my neck leaving goosebumps.

"Kankuro!" The call echoed through the house, breaking the spell.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed, he stepped away from me. Kankuro muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch and placed the bag of takeaway on my bed. He strode out the door with one last, long look at me.

It took a few moments before I could breathe again. The air around me was colder, nipping and biting at my skin. What had just happened? I stumbled to the door, closed it and leant against the cool wooden surface.

What had possessed me to say such things? How could I feel so comfortable to tell a stranger something so personal? Did it have something to do with the fact that he was handsome or that he said nice things to me? Or the way my skin prickled every time he touched me? Would something have happened if we had not been interrupted?

I sighed. I was imagining things, I had to be. It was all in my mind just like my mirage had been and that's all it will ever be. Imaginary.

I opened the door a crack. The hallway was clear. It would be some time before the Kazekage would come home, I had been told. Tonight was a full moon.

* * *

It was around midnight when I was woken out of my light sleep. I had drifted off while waiting. Cold breeze tingled my skin, someone was in the hallway. There were no noises and an eerie stillness filled the air. I shouldn't know that he was here, without any real evidence, but I just did. Spending your whole life fighting to survive you learn to trust your instincts with these things.

I peeked through the crack of my door.

Moonlight shone between the curtains of the balcony as they fluttered in the breeze, catching the robed figure and illuminating his silhouette. It was a distinct outline, impossible to confuse. He wore a large triangular, broad brimmed hat and long flowing robes, the robes of a Kage.

I covered my mouth with my hand. It really was the Kazekage and he looked every bit the regal, legendary leader I had heard of, dreamed of, wished for. He walked slowly and silently from the balcony and the doors swung closed behind him as if by magic. They didn't make a noise as they shut but I could hear, although faintly, a kind of crunch and rustle like when you fall down a sand dune.

I couldn't have said anything if I had wanted to, my voice was lost, the breath had whooshed out of my lungs in surprise. Awe spread through me.

How could he walk so gracefully with those robes? How was could it be possible that he made no sound whatsoever? Even though I knew I must be seeing this, it seemed too magical, too mythical and beautiful for real life.

He paused in front of my room, his robes took up my entire vision. My heart thumped so hard that I thought he would surely hear. What would he do if he found me here? Did he know that there was a stranger in his house? Would he allow someone like me to stay if he did or would he cast me out?

The robes grew smaller, fading from the silvery moonlight. A slight almost soundless click of a door and he was gone. Minutes past in which my mouth tried to form an appropriate response and failed.

What was there to say when the room across from mine was Kazekage's?


	5. Reality

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed ^-^ and sorry for the delay. Had a major writers block, every time I sat down to write my mind just blanked and I felt sick. Then there's the floods which are raging the state . . T-T Also, sorry If Matsuri is a bit OOC. If you have any ideas on how to make her better feel free to share them.**

**

* * *

**

"Mai!" the noise was like thunder. "Mai, get up!"

Early morning was filtering in through the balcony, giving my skin a warm pleasant glow. I wiped at my eyes and threw off the soft, fluffy covers. I opened the door, Temari stood outside with her hands on her hips. "Yes, Temari?"

"We're about to leave for work. You'll have to make your own breakfast, we have stuff in the fridges and cupboards and you can use them."

"Oh, okay then," I said.

Temari pursed her lips. "Kankuro mentioned something about you talking to the Kazekage? I talked to him and he has some free time in about an hour so if you want to see him do it then otherwise you'll have to make an appointment."

I blinked. "Alright. I'll... go see him."

Temari nodded. "See you later."

"Have a nice day." I smiled.

The world seemed to be moving at a faster pace than me. One minute I was talking to Kankuro about my past and the next second there's a time for me to see the Kazekage about it. I sighed. Did I have a choice now? Temari and Kankuro had gone out of their way to help me, I couldn't turn down a talk with the Kazekage... could I?

No. I shook my head. It had to be done sometime, things need to be changed. I closed the door and walked into the bathroom. It took me a little while to work out the shower, but after that I spent quite a bit of time in there.

There was plenty of food in the house, at least for someone like me who was lucky to get scraps. I wondered how much was the regular amount of food one eats but since there was no one around to ask, I just had something small.

* * *

I hesitated on the doorstep. The streets were piled with people coming and going, most of them had the shiny metal ninja headbands. If I stepped in there would I be thrown to the ground and trampled by the stampede?

I closed the door and locked it, tucking my new keys into my light purple Obi. It probably didn't matter if I locked it, no one would be stupid enough to break into the house of the Kazekage. With a hand to my chest I breathed in and stepped into the crowd.

I was not thrown to the ground. I was not trampled. In fact, most of the passers-by didn't even spare me a second glance as they shot past me. I was quickly distracted by the strange and wonderful people of Suna. Was it like this everyday?

I looked down the streets, which way was I supposed to take? I squinted my eyes but that didn't seem to make it any clearer. Great, I had an hour to get to the administration building and I was lost – again.

"Lost again, I see," the blonde looked down at me through her sparkling blue eyes.

I looked for an exit but there were people on either side of us now, caging us in. I mumbled to my shoes, "I'm not lost."

"Oh, so your looking around with a dopey face was something else?" She laughed shrilly at her own joke. "I love the clothes by the way, much improved. From looking like a potato to baby's doll. Really chic."

Heat was rising in my cheeks and my teeth were clenched.

"You left so quickly yesterday I didn't get to ask your name. I'm Haruna."

"Mai."

"Mai? How adorable! Did you just make that up on the spot?" People looked towards us as she laughed again. "Here I was... expecting B1 or B2-"

"Haruna? Wasn't the Kazekage expecting your mission report fifteen minutes ago?" The new comer had shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a brown vest over a light purplish brown dress and wrapped around her neck was the shinobi forehead protector.

Haruna looked at the girl with obvious disgust and I decided I like this new girl. "Well isn't it the Kazekage's little pet? What a perfect couple." With a flip of her long golden hair she spun around and merged into the crowd.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." The ninja girl smiled. "You must be new here, I'm Matsuri."

She bowed respectfully and I was surprised at first, then I returned the gesture. "I'm Mai. I just arrived here the other day."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mai. I hope we can be friends."

"After what you just said to Haruna? Of course." There was a warmth in my heart that erased the cold touch of Haruna's gaze. I beamed.

"She's like that to everyone. Where were you headed?"

"The administration building, I'm supposed to see the Kazekage."

"Really? I'm headed that way myself. I'll walk you there."

She starting walking along the street and I followed her. "Thanks."

Her warm brown eyes slide off into the distance as if she can see something that I can't, then she turns to me with a small, awed smile."Have you met the Kazekage yet?"

"No, but I saw him the other night."

Matsuri grinned from ear to ear. "He's amazing, isn't he? He's even better in person, you'll see!"

* * *

I stepped into the Administration building. Matsuri had left me just outside, she had had an errand to run. I walked up to the desk and waited. The clerk had his head down, staring at some paper work. "Um, excuse me?"

He looked up, his glasses slid down his nose and he smiled. "Sorry, Miss. Is there something I could help you with?"

Apparently he didn't recognize me. "Yes, I was told to see the Kazekage. Where can I find his office?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I uh.. I'm not sure. Temari said he had some free time and that I could meet with him then..."

"Well, if that's the case!" He pointed down the hallway. "Go down there, the big office near the staircase."

"Thank you." I turned from the desk and started to walk towards the hallway. My hands shook by my side. My nerves were frayed. What would I say? What would he say? Was it really okay for me to talk to him? Did I need to do something else, like sign papers? Could I really just walk in there and tell a stranger everything?

I lifted my chin as I entered the hallway. I had to do this because if I didn't there would be others like me, it would continue until someone stopped it. And I could stop it, all I had to do was tell the Kazekage. Then no one would ever be a possession again and that was worth a little discomfort, wasn't it?

Before I knew it I was at the office, the door was open and welcoming. I took a deep breath and peeked around the corner. The Kazekage was reading through a bunch of paperwork, his shaggy red hair falling about his eyes. He looked up and my heart stopped. He had the same gorgeous eyes as my mirage. The same brilliant red hair.

"You're the one Temari sent?"

And the same smooth voice.

But I wasn't dreaming now. I blinked, my mind was frozen and foggy, completely shut down. I had to say something, something that made sense. I had to get out of there. My head was flashing through the events of that day. Under the palm tree, his lips, soft and lovely...

"Uh... No, sorry. Bye."

Then I ran. Because fantasy and reality were beginning to merge.


End file.
